Enfrentándome al destino
by vongola16
Summary: Historia contada en primera persona desde el punto de vista de varios personajes Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto  cuento la parte del manga/anime del entrenamiento con Orochimaru y el reencuentro con sus amigos.Mi 1º Historia subida aquí,espero que me apoyen.
1. El brillo de Konoha  SASUKE

En el cielo brillaban las estrellas,de forma tan fuerte que parecían querer escapar de esa calurosa noche de julio,de fondo acompasado con el sonido de los grillos se oía el agua cayendo de una cascada que resplandecía a a causa de las estrellas y la impresionante luna llena...De pronto una meliodosa voz sono tras mi espalda.

Sakura:_Vamos Sasuke ,es hora de irno_s-Dijo con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-_Kakashi y Naruto nos esperan a la salida de la villa,recuerda que tenemos que llegar a casa del señor feudal antes del amanecer._

Yo:E_spera un momento Sakura tengo que hablar contigo_-Mi voz sonó más severa y fuerte de lo que quizas debi mostrar-_acércate._

Al parecer ya sospechaba sobre lo que quería hablar porque de repente la sonrisa de su cara quedo borrada y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inescrutable,se acerco cautelosamente saltando de piedra en piedra hasta el arroyo escondido detrás de donde me encontraba.

Yo:_Sakura,debo irme de la villa_.-aprete mis puños para concentrarme,llevaba tiempo ensayando lo que debía decir-_Siento que el tiempo se escapa de mis manos,debo encontar a mi hermano,hacerme más fuerte,algo que en la villa no podre conseguir._

Sakura:_Pero Sasuke que pasa con Naruto,Kakashi,Tsunade,la villa...yo_-De sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda conmenzaron a brotar grandes lagrimones que manchaban su cara sonrojada de la impotencia-

Yo:_No puedo quedarme_-en mi garganta se formaba un nudo,debía terminar rapido para que no percibiera lo que me costaba continuar-_Sabes que nunca os olvidare,te juro que volveré .Orochimaru me espera, él podra darme las habilidades que necesito,es muy fuerte,lo viste en nuestro examen para Chunin,esta a otro nivel._

Sakura:_Lo que vi fue una bestia que estuvo a punto de asesinarte al darte esa desagradable marca del cuello_-Sus gritos llenaron el bosque,unos pajaros volaron a lo lejos-_Por su culpa casi morimos,sin duda solo quiere utilizarte._

Se acerco a mi mientras hablaba y me cogió de la mano,una corriente recorrio todo mi cuerpo,debía acabar,todo se había complicado demasiado

Yo:_No me digas lo que tengo que hacer_-retire mi mano- _acaso alguien como tú puede comprender lo que siento?No tienes ni idea lo que dar a por la venganza,darle mi cuerpo y alma a Orochimaru es un peque o pago frente a la expectativa de acabar con Itachi-mi cabeza retrocedió a un recuerdo desagradable-_

Después todo paso muy rapido agilmente desapareci en la noche,dejando atrás los sollozos de Saukra,volvi la cabeza durante un segundo para ver si me seguía pero continuaba sentada donde la había dejado,con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos Ella al igual que yo teníamos que ser fuertes,ya no había vuelta de hoja este era el fin de toda amistas,al menor por ahora.

Corrí por las desiertas calles de la villa,a veces encontre algún transeunte que paseaba con la mirada perdida en las estrellas-Al llegar a las afueras ya no tuve que ocultarme,salte de rama en rama,esquivando los arboles más inestables e imprimiendo más chakra a mis pies para alcanzar mi velocidad máxima,al llegar a una explanada vi las 2 personas que me esperaban.

Los dos eran totalmente distintos. 1 vestido con un traje ninja normal de morado oscuro,usando una coleta para sostener su extra o color gris de cabello y con unas gafas totalmente redondas,se mostraba serio pero en su cara había una ligera sonrisa de cristal. el segundo sin duda daba otra impresión,era una mezcla,su piel blanca y sus ojos verdosos le inferían un aspecto de serpiente,al contrario que Kabuto,el mantenia una posición totalmente despreocupada y con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su extraña lengua.

Orochimaru:_Vaya chico,sin duda la puntualidad no es uno de tus puntos fuertes_-Su ronca y siseante voz penetro en mi cabeza como un cuchillo- _No le habrás dicho a nadie que te ibas verdad?_

Yo:_No_-Mentí .-_toda la villa esta dormida._

Kabuto:_Coff_-Tosiendo para interrumpir nuestra conversación,mientras levantaba sus horripilantes gafas.-Señor,tenemos que marcharnos,pronto notaran que Sasuke-Soltó cada letra de mi nombre con un absoluto desprecio-se ha ausentado de la villa.

Sin mediar más palabra los 3 saltamos el muro del ala norte de la aldea,puede que por fuera era una villa segura era muy fácil salir desde dentro, antes de perder del campo de visita a la villa la nostalgia inundo mi cerebro,abandonaba la villa y todos los recuerdos que había ese día mi destino empezaria a cambiar no sabía si para bien o para mal.


	2. Decisiones  SASUKE

Bueno, en el anterior capítulo no me presente. Decirles que es el 1 intento que hago de escribir un fanfic, me encanta leer y también el manga así que me propuse escribir algo parecido a lo que estoy haciendo. Gracias a los que me lean y espero que se diviertan tanto como yo cuando escribo.

**DECISIONES**

El cielo azul celeste se reflejaba en uno de los lagos situados a una escasa distancia de donde habíamos acampado, más lejos se oía un pájaro que soltaba dulces notas, millones de insectos y otras diminutas criaturas zumbaban y chirriaban por la hierba. Los únicos seres que avanzábamos en silencio,de manera sutil eramos nosotros, a gran velocidad recorríamos la colorida pradera. Llevábamos m s de 2 días seguidos corriendo sin descanso. Sentía un lacerante dolor en los tobillos. Hable en un susurro.

**Yo**: Orochimaru paremos, necesito beber algo-Era mentira, el dolor era lo que me condicionaba-

**Kabuto**: Tu respiración se ha acelerado ¿Acaso estas cansado ya Sasuke?-río de una manera desagradablemente sonora-

**Yo**: Callate perro faldero- Sin duda él no estaba cansado, era más resistente que yo, pero nadie se ríe de mí - Quieres que te demuestre quien puede más?

Sin previo aviso la mirada relajada de Kabuto se torno repentinamente a un brillo asesino, active mi poco desarrollado Sharingan pero no sirvió de nada su velocidad igualaba a la de Rock Lee en una milésima de segundo su kunai ya estaba apoyado en mi garganta poco a poco apretó hasta que mi piel empezó a derramar sangre. Estuve a punto de perder el conocimiento

**Orochimaru:** Kabuto detente, no te dejare matar a mi nuevo discípulo, es una insensates que tomáramos tanto trabajo para sacarlo de la villa para después matarlo por un ataque de ira.-Su afilada mirada se topo con Kabuto que la aparto al instante-

**Kabuto**: Señor Orochimaru este debilucho no podrá conseguir un nivel aceptable, no acabo de creerme que un sus venas tenga sangre Uchiha-Paso el Kunai por mi cuello y empapándolo se lo llevo directamente a su lengua-Esta muy por debajo de Itachi.

Olvidándome del dolor y envargandome de un sentimiento aun más profundo golpe mi cabeza contra su cara, consiguiendo romper sus gafas. Por la sorpresa me soltó y mi cara choco de forma aparatosa contra el suelo, los huesos de mi cráneo crujieron de forma macabra Al menos conseguí que paráramos.

La tarde paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por la noche reanudamos la marcha con un ritmo que podía mantener, cruzamos un valle sin vida en el que el único sonido que rompía con el silencio era el graznar de algún ave carroñera. Horas después llegamos a lo que logre deducir era la guarida de Orochimaru.

**Orochimaru:** Sasuke bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, aquí te entrenare para que consigas igualar e incluso superar a Itachi, con la marca maldita conseguirás que tu fuerza crezca de forma exponencial.

**Yo:** Para eso he venido aquí, debo vengar a mi clan. No me interesan lo más mínimo tus planes Orochimaru.-Fije mi mirada en sus ojos-Recuérdalo.

**Orochimaru:** Niño sabes que te necesito de recambio, mi cuerpo no resistir mucho aproximadamente 2 años más. En ese tiempo te haré tan fuerte como tu hermano y luego tendrás que entregarme tu cuerpo.

**Yo(atravesando la sala):** Cumpliré mi palabra si cumples tú la tuya.

**Kabuto:** Por ahora no hay nada que hacer, mañana Sasuke saldremos de caza-dijo entre risas-

**Yo(extrañado)**: ¿Caza? Creí que entrenaríamos con la marca maldita.

**Orochimaru:** Eso es justo lo que haremos.

Me ofrecieron una habitación muy austera, con las paredes envejecidas y corroídas, me tumbe en mi cama y dormí . En mis sueños pensé en Naruto, en él y su inquebrantable fe. En poco tiempo había conseguido alcanzarme, se hacía fuerte, puede que no tuviera esa genialidad de la que todos decían que poseo pero tenía una creencia en su camino ninja que nadie podía negar.

Desperté sudando, con mi cabello empapado y con la garganta seca . De fuera de mi habitación escuche una voz desconocida.

**Voz:** Si señor, son 2 ninjas de un pueblo cercano, al parecer descubrieron este lugar en una expedición en busca de víveres.

**Kabuto:** Qué rango tienen? Crees que resulten una amenaza?

**Voz**: Genin,Chunin como mucho-Tosió de forma exagerada-No creo que sean problema para usted y el señor Orochimaru.

**Kabuto:** Gracias por tu información Shenjo, mantente alerta.

**Shenjo**:Si, señor.

Al salir de mi habitación encontr a Kabuto apoyado contra la pared, pensativo. Reacciono a mi presencia con una mirada de desprecio y volvió a su cuarto.

Por la tarde salimos los 3 para hacer esa caza de la cual hablaban, aun que yo ya hab a empezado a hacerme mis propias teorías,de lo que estaba seguro es que no íbamos a cazar animales. Al llegar a un descampado nos escondimos detrás de unos matojos de hierba a medio pudrir.

**Kabuto:** Sasuke cuando veas que la presa aparezca atacas rápidamente.

**Orochimaru:** Nosotros no intervendremos, es mejor que andes con cuidado.

**Yo(para mí mismo):**Seguro que ser fácil.

A unos 30 metros se oyeron pasos que avanzaban rítmicamente, eran 2 personas vestidas completamente de negro y cada uno con su protector que acreditaba que eran ninjas. Salté de los matorrales y me interpuse en su camino

**Ninja 1(sorprendido)**: Chico que hacer por las montañas tú solo, este es un lugar peligroso donde abundan los lobos.

**Ninja 2:** Cómo te llamas chico?

Yo(activando el Sharingan): Sera mejor que os pongáis en guardia-saque mi Kunai-os venceré en un instante.

Los dos ninjas reaccionaron rápidamente adoptantando una posición defensiva de 2 puntas(uno delante y otro detrás).Ataque a plena potencia desde el principio, con un movimiento ofensivo rompí la defensa del 1 Ninja y justo después usando mis dos piernas hice que el 2 retrocediera.

**Ninja 2(jadeando)**: Porqué nos atacas chico? ,solo hemos venido a recoger frutos para nuestro pueblo.

**Yo:** Callate.

El ninja dándose cuenta de que no podr a seguir intentando razonar con migo ataco con un justu de agua. Un dragón broto del suelo y ataco directamente a mi tronco, pero gracias a mi Sharingan pude leer la trayectoria del chakra y esquive .En el aire logre ejecutar un jutsu.

**Yo**: Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Una gran bola de fuego brotó de mi boca y pillo desprevenido al ninja que al instante quedo abrasado por el poder calorífico de mi chakra. Había acabado con los dos de manera bastante cómoda, resoplaba un poco pero no estaban a mi nivel. Orochimaru y Kabuto salieron de las sombras.

**Yo**: Vámonos, este entrenamiento a resultado absurdo.

**Orochimaru(sonriendo):** ¿Vámonos? por lo que veo esos ninjas siguen vivos.

**Yo:** Son demasiado débiles, no merece la pena acabarlos.

**Kabuto:** Avisaran a todo el pueblo de donde nos encontramos, debes rematarlos.

**Orochimaru:** Vamos Sasuke, No querías hacerte fuerte? Si no te liberas de esas estúpidas emociones no conseguir s avanzar.

**Yo**:...

Mis pensamientos se movían a 1000 por hora ,no sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

Estaba bien matarlos? Eran simples recolectores, yo nunca antes había matado. Sentí la potente mirada de Orochimaru clavada en mi.

Que debía hacer? Me encontraba en una maldita encrucijada.

Aquí lo dejo en una parte emocionante jajaja! Actualizare pronto,espero que me comenten,GRACIAS!


End file.
